The Nuzarian Complex
by long lost island
Summary: Weyoun is required to help with a series of deaths in the Alpha quadrant. He is forced to work with Dr. Bashir and Dr. Zimmerman who is responsible for his still being alive. Sorry horrible at summaries. T rating no slash. Please read and review!
1. No body no person

Trying my best to be original here. As everyone knows I do not own anything from the Star Trek world. Please give me review to let me know what you think!

….

His eyes bore into the PADD that he had just finished reading. This wasn't what he had imagined when he awoke again like eight times before. He looked at the person that handed him the PADD. "You don't seem happy with his arrangement Colonel Kira."

Kira was as stiff as ever and was indeed not pleased with the arrangement that had been made. She wanted Weyoun dead and to remain dead in all capacities but the Federation deemed his mind invaluable.

"What I think of this _arrangement_ doesn't matter. What matters is that you help us with _that_." She pointed to the PADD Weyoun was currently holding.

"Oh this?" He shook the PADD in front of her. "You need these messages to be decoded. I'm surprised you don't have that genetically enhanced doctor of yours to help you. Dr. Bashir I do believe his name is."

"He is and he's the one that suggested that you help. That's why you are here. He's the one that made it possible for you to be standing here before me." Kira had to hold in her thoughts. Even this Weyoun would tear her apart if she gave him the opportunity.

Weyoun smiled and closed the space between them. "I would very much like to thank him in person if that's possible."

"He's a little busy but should arrive here in a few hours time."

"Why was I given quarters? It's not like I need them anymore, unless he found a way for me to desire the necessities of living again. Strange not needing to eat, sleep or breath." He pinched himself to see if he felt pain and was mildly disappointed to find he also didn't feel pain. Weyoun looked at her with a smile that gave her shivers.

Kira held out her hand to collect the PADD. "The program holding your consciousness can be adjusted to give you a more living feel if you like. But you'll have to speak with Dr. Bashir about that."

"Why living quarters?"

"Quark tripled the price for the holosuites when he heard you were going to be the long term guest. He didn't seem to like you very much."

Weyoun laughed and shook his head. "Trust me if you paid the fee I would be his favorite program. Outside of Slave Sisters of Orion that is."

"You think of yourself as a program?"

"No body no person." He said casually.

Kira had to admit that must sting a little. A small part of her felt bad for him. It must have shown.

"Oh, Colonel do I detect sympathy for me? I'm touched."

The trace she held in her face vanished instantly. "Then I guess I can forgo manners with you and call you it."

"And hurt the good doctor's feelings? He's the one that made this possible. An _it_ is a very impersonal, one dimensional thing and the dear doctor done a better job at restoring me than that." He was enjoying her discomfort.

"Almost too good in fact." Kira hated every minute of being here and he knew it. "Now can you help with the problem or not?"

"Can yes, will I? Now that's another question altogether. I highly doubt that you got the Founder's permission to do this otherwise I would be in a holosuite instead of quarters that can remain very anonymous." He stepped into her personal space now knowing that there was nothing she could do to harm him. "It must have taken weeks to get all the holotransmitters set up for a room this size. Computer, Ops."

Instantly the room shifted to OPS. It was a perfect replica. He touched a consol and started to look up information. "This is very good. I was wondering if that was set up for me. The Federation must really need my help." He didn't show it but he was actually rather flattered that so much trouble was made for him. "You need me but I need more than this."

Kira knew that this would happen. "You could easily be deleted. Would you like that?"

"I would not know as I will not feel or think. You need me far more than I could ever need or want you. I am still loyal to the Dominion and this problem of yours is not a problem the Dominion will ever have to manage." He handed her the PADD with a smile.

She took it casually and wondered why he was brought back to begin with. He was going to be far more trouble than he was worth. "What do you want in return then?"

"Oh, not much but I would like to speak to Dr. Bashir first. He's the one with the answers am I correct?"

Her job was finished with his question and she had to be honest with herself that she was no longer in the mood to continue a conversation with Weyoun. Dealing with him while alive was bad enough now as a holoprogram was simply asking too much.

"Computer end program."

Weyoun remained where he was and started to laugh at her. "Oh the look on your face was priceless. It seems I've been given some control after all. I wonder how that's done." He focused and then vanished.

Kira waited for him to return and when it felt uncomfortable to stay she turned and headed for the door. She stopped and reached for the door panel and felt a hand over it with Weyoun directly in front of her. "A second time with a look on your face. This is simply too much fun. I can't tell you how much I'll enjoy your visits." He stepped aside allowing her to leave the room.

She walked out of the room with the sound of his laughter in her ears.

….

Dr. Bashir was eager to finish his research and tend to a few patients. He wanted to see Weyoun for himself but is unable to for at least another hour. He heard heavy and upset footsteps walk into the infirmary.

"Kira I take it that your meeting with Weyoun went as planned. The answer is no isn't it?"

"If you knew that he would say no why would you send me there in the first place? He thought it was a huge joke and was pleased as could be at having OPS to play with." Kira's sarcasm laced words filled him with pride.

His smile didn't help Kira's mood any. "That's brilliant! Oh I never thought that the program would work so well. He must have been convincing if he was able to get you this irate. I have to contact Dr. Zimmerman he will be thrilled with the success."

Kira knew that her angst would be wasted on the doctor now as he was in his own world of genius. It was a huge breakthrough in medical science but she was sorry that it came at the cost of bringing back one of the most hated men in the Alpha quadrant.

"Then I'll leave you to it. Oh, Weyoun wants to speak with you." Kira left the infirmary.

Julian only gave her a slight nod to acknowledge her leaving and resumed to his duties. The patients were easily taken care of as they suffered from a severe but easily treatable allergic reaction to a spice that Quark put in their food to increase their thirst and hunger. Too bad Odo wasn't there to take care of this but a few words to Quark about killing his customers and lowering his profit would do the trick just the same.

He contacted Dr. Zimmerman in a rush not caring that it was close to 3am on Earth where he was.

"This had better be important Julian I have a huge day tomorrow well today."

"Weyoun spoke with Colonel Kira and she was enraged." Julian was like a boy that passed a huge test. "It's him. It's successful."

Zimmerman woke up instantly. "So the implant taken from Weyoun's body was not damaged. I'll be there in a few weeks time. I simply have to see this for myself."

"I'll be speaking with Weyoun as soon as I finish talking with you. I can't wait to see how real he is."

"Careful Doctor I know how you are feeling but he's not like a fully created holoprogram he has a consciousness of his own with a history we do not know. He has eight starting nine lifetimes of information."

Julian was aware of this and learned to curb his enthusiasm a little. He was glad for Zimmerman's cold perspective at times as it kept him grounded. "I'll keep that in mind. But he's needed to help with the Nuzarian complex. If we don't find out who's behind it…"

"You don't have to tell me. Are you sure he's the only one that could help?"

"We've debated this a thousand times. Vorta were designed to predict behavior and that's what we need." Julian's voice went soft at those words.

Zimmerman sighed as he was too tired for a debate at the moment. "Then I'll leave you to it and see you on DS9 in a few weeks time."

Julian let out a breath he was holding in when the screen went blank. It was odd how Zimmerman put him on edge and mad him question his own intelligence. He's the only person that was able to do that to him and he had to be honest it hurt his pride.

…..

The quarters were empty and Julian wondered if there was a glitch in the system. He checked the program and found that there was nothing wrong. "Weyoun I know you are here. I would like to talk with you."

Nothing.

Julian never met Weyoun in person. The closest he came was a holographic recording of him and a false holoprogram when section 34 was toying with him. He was told by Captain Sisco on a few occasions that Vorta have a sneaky nature but they also had a playfulness that if one is not careful can put you off guard.

"Weyoun, I was told by Kira that you wanted to speak with me so here I am."

Weyoun appeared in front of the window looking at the expanse of space. "I would like to see the stars. Poor vision." He turned to Julian who looked at Weyoun with interest.

"I could change that though it will be trial and error as the program you are in now is very new." Julian was positively glowing.

"You are the Starfleet doctor that was genetically enhanced as a child correct?"

"That would be correct." Julian said with a slight tinge of pride.

Weyoun crossed his arms and smiled. He wanted to know how far he could push this so called genius. "You do understand that I have all my memories intact?"

"That's great!" Julian realized his mistake as soon as he said the words. Weyoun was not so pleased with the situation at hand and he was going to have an earful why.

"Then you must now realize I remember, eating, breathing and sleeping. Let's not forget that I had the sense of touch. It's rather unnerving." Weyoun walked up to Julian who was simply studying him.

"That will take some time but I can work on that. You do realize that I will need you to help with the Nuzarian complex. Thousands are dying due to a creature from Dominion territory. We've contacted your people but they have been rather unsympathetic to our plight."

Weyoun's smile deepened and he sat on the couch and motioned for Julian to sit across from him. "And in your desperation you found a way to recreate me."

"But there's a price." Julian sat across from Weyoun.

"Isn't there always?" He observed Julian and noticed that he was not like the other officers that he had met. There was no barrier up or suspecting nature. Dr. Bashir was a creature of curiosity, of needing answers or at least more answers than those around him. "You know what I want doctor."

"Oh I can hazard a guess. Besides the obvious freedom from this room you want a body again or something to simulate one. A body can be easily given but like you acknowledged there's a price." He smiled at Weyoun this time. He was starting to enjoy the banter between them.

Each was sizing up the other. Weyoun read the profile on Julian and knew that the good doctor loved a challenge. "First I want a body. I am sure your genius mind can find a way of cloning a new one for me."

"Liar, you have already deduced that this state is much more convenient. You will never age and know of the holoemiter belts that can enable you to leave this room. Before heading here I looked at all your activities and saw everything you were looking up. I see that you have caught up on all that has been happening since you were shot."

Weyoun was impressed but none the less pushed further. The only way he could get out of here was to get inside the mind of this smart but still naïve man. It seems that the war made him lest trusting but he was still a doctor first before anything else.

"I want to have the sensations of a body again. Start there and I'll take the first steps in helping you in at least slowing down the deaths." Weyoun vanished as not to allow Julian to get another word in.

Julian had a faint smile on his face. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. He knew Weyoun would want to play some games given the profile he read and so far the Vorta was acting to his calculations.

Weyoun watched Julian leave and appeared in front of the window with a smile of his own. So the game begins. "Computer, Infirmirary." Weyoun began his research there. He wanted to see if he had access to records there and was surprised that he was. "You must trust I can never leave my dear doctor or else you would never allow me to view such vital information."

….


	2. Turazzi Four

Hope this story is interesting to those reading. As you all know I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review.

…..

Bashir monitored what Weyoun was looking at and smiled when he learned that the Vorta was trying his best to learn different ways to escape the holographic world he has been placed. He knew that if the program was as successful as he and Dr. Zimmerman hoped then Weyoun would be planning his escape. Though he expected Weyoun to take his time.

He couldn't help but be filled with pride with is work. There was no way to access the information in the implanted star in Weyoun's head without destroying it. Starfleet doctors found that out when they experimented with Weyoun 6's implant. As soon as air touched it, it disintegrated before their eyes. Any removal from any other Vorta landed the same result even if there was no atmosphere. As soon as the implant was removed from the nervous system of the brain it was destroyed.

A few taps on the control panel he had a view of the implanted three dimensional star that was in each Vorta. It truly was a thing of beauty and of science genius. It was a bioengineered masterpiece that could hold an infinite amount of information. It looked just like a star and held the same color as the eyes of a Vorta.

Never had he seen such a marvel of genetics so beautifully wound with technology. It was pure genius that created something so delicate and yet created an ever continuous consciousness. All memories could be easily transferred through a single blood drop transferred from one body to the next. Simply amazing. He know understood why Vorta deemed themselves immortal. Everything they were is transferred to the next body and they wake up and continue living.

Transferring the star's information to a holoprogram took Dr. Zimmerman's expertise in holographic science. Speaking of which Bashir remembered he needed to send the report of the meeting with Weyoun to him.

"Weyoun to Dr. Bashir."

Right on schedule. "Ah, I was wondering when you would contact me. I was only off by an hour."

"Yes, yes calculations and all. I want to speak to you about the Nuzarian complex."

Bashir smiled as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back into the chair. "And what will this cost me?"

"Your time."

That was the end of that. Bashir stood up and walked towards Weyoun's quarters. Upon entering he waited for Weyoun to appear. Ten minutes past then a half hour.

"My patience is up and I am not in the mood for games."

Nothing.

"I'm leaving." Bashir said with annoyance.

"The star is rather captivating isn't it?" Weyoun appeared and walked towards him. "It's fascinating isn't it? Which brings me to question how you managed to retrieve the information from it? The star is grown with the body and if removed it instantly disintegrates."

"I seem to learn more and more from you each meeting. Now about the complex."

Weyoun smiled. "I want to feel again. Give me that and I'll talk."

Bashir began to tap a few things on the PADD he was holding. "Here, try sitting down."

The Vorta walked to the couch and sat down. "It doesn't feel the same but close enough. Remember I spent many hours in my quarters sitting and plotting on this station."

"Weyoun, the complex."

Weyoun crossed his legs and leaned back feeling the couch behind him. "It's a thing and it has to do with Dominion genetics gone wrong. It won't stop until the source is destroyed. You latest victims will do you little good. Get to the source."

"Any Federation vessel has a hard time in Dominion territory. I'm sure you understand why."

Now Weyoun started laughing. "It has nothing to do with Dominion territory. It started in the Alpha quadrant and that's where it will end if you hurry."

With that Weyoun vanished. Bashir thought of deleting that particular feature but restricting this particular character would not be in the best interest of the required research.

Back in the infirmary he kept listening to Weyoun's words over and over again listening to the inflection of the words in his head. Bashir realized that Weyoun said that the latest victims will be of little use but looking at the older victims may bring answers.

The records of the victims of the records have been kept secret. The only place safe was in the very place no one would find Weyoun. He was also grateful that Weyoun could only contact him when he was alone.

…

"Dr. Bashir please wake up I am rather bored."

Bashir woke up and cursed the voice that took him from his slumber. He looked at the clock and realized he only got four hours sleep. "Weyoun, unlike you I require sleep. I'll see you in a few hours time."

"So you don't want to know more about the complex?"

"You are playing games with me and I don't appreciate it. I'll shut off this communication you have if you are going to abuse it."

Faint laughter was heard. "I thought you were expecting this but oh well I'll talk with you after you get some rest."

Bashir went back to sleep again and didn't think about Weyoun until he woke up the next morning. It only came too soon and he was pulled from his patients to speak with Weyoun once again. There were no games this time but worry on the Vorta's face.

"I forgot the name of my ship I was rescued from when I first met Captain Sisco. That's something I never forget. There is something wrong. Vorta forget nothing!" Weyoun was distressed and paced the room looking upset at Bashir.

"The fact that you know as much as you do is a miracle and a half. It was desperation that brought you here but I'll see if there is any degration with the…" Bashir caught himself before he gave too much information away.

"With the what doctor?"

"Your implant star is still within your latest body. Your body is kept from decomposition by a series of neural impulses with nano technology. We healed most of the damage done to you by the phaser blast."

Weyoun held a desperate look. "Are you saying that I am technically alive?"

"Yes but there is too much damage done. Vorta genetics reacts differently than most other species. It doesn't decompose in the same manner. There's a delay of three months. After that decomposition sets in."

He seemed rather crestfallen. "My final body was handed over to the Federation and now what's left of me is slipping way. I should know the name of that ship!"

Bashir studied Weyoun's reaction and could not see and false emotion. Though it was very hard for him to tell with Vorta. They were cunning and expert liars. "I'll run a check to see if there is interference between the holoprogramming and your implant."

"That would be wise. But if you don't find anything what else could be done?"

Bashir spoke professionally now as he didn't want his emotions entangled with the life of Weyoun. They would be instantly manipulated. "Then I get to fill out a longer report to Dr. Zimmerman."

"Rather cold of you."

Bashir smiled surprisingly. "Had you lived what do you think the Federation would have done with you? War criminals of your caliber are not sent to penal colonies. They end up in a holding cell and live out the rest of their lives in boredom. It's far crueler than hard labor."

"I had to follow orders. You have no idea what it's like being created to do nothing else. I obey the Founders in all things. It's what every true Vorta believes and follows. It's in our DNA as you are well aware." Weyoun was unapologetic with his words. "Had the Founders wanted me to make peace and genuinely help Cardassia rebuild I would have done that. You have no idea the knowledge Vorta have and what we are able to do when focused. We do everything for the Founders. They want to conquer other planets, that's what we do. If they want to rebuilt, we do it, we find the answers."

"Then explain Weyoun 6."

"Defective."

Bashir knew he was not going to change Weyoun no more than he would change his view. "I'll look into this memory of yours. Here's a PADD. Type what you know about the complex there and we'll talk further." He left the quarters without another word.

Weyoun smiled as he watched Bashir leave. "Turazzi Four." His memory was as clear as ever more clear in fact and the information he retrieved from Bashir helped him further in his plans for future escape. The Nuzarian complex will benefit him in the end he had no doubt. All he had to do is push the curious mind in the right directions.

…..

Dr. Zimmerman was pleased with the report that he received from Bashir. He only worried that the young doctor was getting too involved with the research. There was too much familiar banter with the subject.

He understood that strong personalities could interfere with a professional and non-biased study. Weyoun was a personality that was designed to manipulate and control.

"Ah, Bashir I am glad that we can speak. I was speaking with one of the doctors working on the complex and she said that they have found something rather interesting."

Bashir would love any news he could use. "It seems that the older victims have a more developed symptom."

"Did you just say symptom as in singular?"

"Yes, are you listening?"

Bashir nodded and listened further. "Please continue."

"Well this symptom takes away the other symptoms that are found on the previous bodies. This is the one that kills the person."

He understood. "We have to find the first person infected then. Weyoun mentioned we have to find the source to understand."

….

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the first. More to come though.


	3. The Founders Lied

I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please read and review!

…..

Dr. Zimmerman was reading the latest report from Dr. Bashir and grew worried that the Vorta was gaining too much information for anyone's good. Any progress gained from Weyoun's knowledge was minimal at best; bread crumbs actually and was grateful that he will be arriving to the station in a few days time.

He mapped out the progression of the complex and realized after some detailed observation through holo imaging that the complex was genetically designed to alter the body for a specific purpose. Zimmerman knew that the Vorta was holding back information and a firmer hand needed to be dealt with him.

Weyoun's psychological profile was not easily obtained but his position had its privileges. From what he could deduce was that Weyoun was a master manipulator yet held a genuine desire to please. Vorta generally were found to be excellent organizers and read the actions, words and desires of those around them on a level of instinct in order to control their environment. Though Weyoun shared all those characteristics he was the only Vorta that held desire to actually dominate those around him rather than to simply control the situation he was in.

The reports he was able to obtain about Weyoun and Gul Dukat's working relationship was one of the best intelligence resources in recent years. Both were domineering commanders skilled with the art of manipulation. In Zimmerman's opinion, Dukat seduced, Weyoun convinced.

He put down the PADD with the files on Weyoun's past as he had a rather unnerving feeling that he should contact Bashir now.

It took a while but he managed to get through.

"Hello Dr. Zimmerman it's good to speak with you. Weyoun is here to speak with you if you like." Bashir looked back at him through the screen. Weyoun was standing not far behind him.

"You are speaking with me in the quarters with our subject in hearing distance? I don't trust him even if he is a holo program."

Bashir gave him a look 'I know that but you don't work with him'. "You tell him that."

Weyoun glided in Bashir's place. "Ah, Dr. Zimmerman the man who made my existence possible. I must give you my thanks for this opportunity."

"You're welcome now I really do need to speak with Dr. Bashir." Zimmerman was losing his patience with the Vorta already, leverage that can be used against him soon enough.

"Come now you would like to know more about the complex I trust. I am sure that your non-genetically enhanced brain figured out that the complex was purposefully created."

Zimmerman looked at the confusion on Bashir's face and couldn't help but feel rather proud he figured something out before Bashir. "Yes, it made sense upon observing the findings. Now why was it created?"

He realized his mistake in his words as soon as he spoke. "Everything has a price my dear Doctor. I don't fear death, as I thought I was already dead so I really don't have anything to lose now do I and you are above such things as torture."

Zimmerman wasn't surprised by Weyoun's attitude for he truly had nothing to lose in this gamble. "I can only assume that you worked out what you want already. You make the first offer and then we'll talk."

Weyoun read the tone of Zimmerman's voice and smiled. "I see you are not going to be as easy to talk with as Dr. Bashir. I want to be able to taste which means you'll have to program some holographic food for me. That certainly won't be an issue for a doctor of your standing."

"Very well I'll be on the station in a few days time."

The screen went blank and Weyoun turned to Bashir. "I see that Dr. Zimmerman has out smarted you. Ah well genetics is a complicated thing."

Bashir laughed at Weyoun. "You are trying to get me jealous. If he found something I didn't then that's progress."

"But you wanted to find things out first. Dr. Bashir you expect it with your advanced intelligence now. Its part of your identity as my loyalty to the Founders is mine." He walked around the Bashir in his usual diplomatic manner. "You wanted this project because you are bored and the complex is a wonderful challenge for you. For the average human the mind can shut down and relax, for you it keeps going, thinking, processing, and finding all those answers."

Bashir had to check himself as Weyoun was making surprising headway into his thoughts. "That's what sex is for."

This time Weyoun stopped. "Really?"

"I'm not that innocent Weyoun." He smiled and turned to leave the room.

"What is it like?"

"Sex?"

Weyoun nodded. "I've never had the experience. It all seemed so unnecessary. Dukat wasted hours on the pursuit of Major sorry Colonel Kira. The minefield would have been down two days earlier and events would have been dramatically different."

"Then Dukat helped the Federation after all."

"Perhaps." Weyoun sat on the couch and stared at Bashir for a few moments before continuing. "You need to know the answers first. It's you nature and it will eventually show."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's in my nature to study those around me as it is to let them in on the game." With that Weyoun vanished, leaving Bashir a little irritated.

…..

Never had Julian thought of himself as better or more advanced than any other person in his life. The only thing close to that would have been that he never truly fit in and had to hide his true intelligence from everyone so long that it had been ingrained in him to hide that aspect of himself. Any fault had to be hidden unless it was something people already knew about.

He knew he was boastful in his own way about his intelligence and made sure to use it for everyone's benefit. It was compensation for the sacrifice his parents had to make. His father suffered for that painful choice so many years ago.

Weyoun's words sank into his mind deeper than he had wanted them too and made him question what he thought of himself. It was true that he enjoyed being challenged and that was the only reason that he took on this project. Plus he wanted to meet a Vorta face to face and size up for himself the true intelligence of a Vorta. Bashir was quickly learning that the Vorta are not as intelligent as they are crafty and frighteningly observant of people's natures.

He would have to watch what he said around Weyoun from now on and only listen to the words that pertained to the complex. There was more to the complex as Zimmerman discovered and Weyoun seemed almost pleased to find out that the truth of it was partially discovered.

There really was no reason to think on things further. Bashir fell asleep shortly after thinking of a woman in his arms as he held his childhood bear in his arms.

….

Weyoun appeared in his room late at night and sat on the couch thinking of things of the past. He held a different perspective on time as he now had an abundance of it. In his previous lives he was always busy with few memories of being alone or having time to simply do nothing.

Serving the Founders had always been his focus and he would do anything to serve them once again. He found himself filled with overwhelming sadness that he could not bring an end to the war for his gods. Even the kind words of the female Founder's blessing, telling him how loyal he was to her, her voice so soft in his ears like some song. It was beautiful.

Now he was here as a toy for the study and amusement of Starfleet scientists to prod and examine. His help was not necessary at the moment. He was simply playing with the very men that held his existence by a thread. But he knew the secret and the disastrous results of a very failed experiment. The creature that attacked the Nuzarian is long dead by now, the last of a very dark period in Dominion history.

He sought back as far as his memories could take him. Shadows lingered from a time before his first clone, when Weyoun was an individual, singular and held no concept of immortality. Those shadows were always there as he and other Vorta danced from time to time trying to piece memories that he held no connection to.

Tonight one of those shadows came to his mind where he was holding some document with a language he didn't understand written on it. Weyoun shook his head as he knew that playing in the shadows would only cause trouble. He was Weyoun, a Vorta and now very, very singular. Trouble held new meaning for him as he was now disconnected from the Dominion and he highly doubted that his existence was even known by his gods.

What harm could come from dipping into those shadows and gleam some insight into the individuality of the person his image came from?

He closed his eyes and focused on the flashes that came to into picture. Each flash, a hand, a face, color and at times smell. What he saw could only come from Kurill Prime his home world where no Vorta clone was allowed to visit while their progenitor or anyone that knew them was still alive.

Flashed came to him and he saw images from outside a window. No trees, sand, miles of it in bright shades of orange with dark black shadows. He had to concentrate hard to see the shadows and was pleased that while in this state as a hologram it was easier to search the images.

He saw dessert not trees, no green that shows sign of a forest. Then a traitorous thought came to his mind.

"The Founders lied."

Weyoun would have teared up after he said those words. His current holographic body didn't give him that ability. He believed the Founders in all things and obeyed them in all things. How could he utter such horrific words about his gods? He wanted to cry to fully feel and absolve himself of the emotions that were eating away at him at this moment.

All he was able to do was throw random items in his room. The only things he could throw here the PADD and some other useless items. He was so filled with rage that he was starting to panic. This state was so unfamiliar to him and he called out for help. He contacted Dr. Bashir who arrived within ten minutes, disheveled from sleep.

"Weyoun what is it?" Bashir noticed a shaking Weyoun that was hitting the walls of the room.

"How could you give me a body with no outlet for emotions? I am not a program!" Weyoun shouted with more anger than Bashir thought possible.

It was the first time that Bashir felt ashamed in his treatment of Weyoun. "I'll see what I can do."

The only thing Bashir had to help was to upload the ability to feel pain and pleasure. Within seconds Weyoun knew there was something different.

Before Bashir knew what hit him he found himself on the floor being beaten by a now very angry Vorta. He dodged what would have been a knockout punch and kicked Weyoun in the side throwing him off of him.

It did little to deter Weyoun and Bashir took an offensive position and fought back. His fighting skills seemed to have matched Weyoun as both of them wrestled and pounded one another for about an hour until they both were lying on the floor.

Weyoun stopped as he wasn't sure that he could handle any more pain though he was far from tired. Bashir on the other hand was drained to almost exhaustion. He turned his head to find Weyoun laughing and slowly pushing himself up against a wall.

Bashir pulled himself up and sat against the couch. "Was all that necessary?"

"Vorta have stronger emotions that you think Dr. Bashir."

"Call me Julian. We've beaten each other up I think we can be on a first name basis now."

Weyoun nodded. "Yes it was necessary Julian. Vorta are far more empathic than most give us credit for. How else are we able to read people so well?"

"Then explain Captain Sisco."

"He wasn't a diplomat so he didn't care about hurting my feelings."

Bashir laughed at that. "You need an outlet for emotions. I'm very sorry for not thinking of that. I had no idea."

"Easy to not think of those things when you see me as an experiment and prisoner all in one."

"I never thought of you as…!"

Weyoun cut him off. "Yes you did! I am the most hated man in the alpha quadrant. Billions of lives are on my head. It's much easier to see me as an object if you are going to study me. Don't think of yourself as so superior. The only reason you Humans know how to outwit and outmaneuver so many races in the Alpha quadrant is because you have a much darker nature than you are willing to admit. You understand the villain very, very well."

There was no defense Bashir could hedge against Weyoun's words. Weyoun was indeed wronged by him and Dr. Zimmerman in that regard.

Bashir slowly got up and lended out a hand to Weyoun who stood up, refusing the offer of help. "The complex was a failed experiment Julian. Part of a very dark period of the Dominion's history. If you want me to offer up that information you'll have to do better than simply give me crumbs. The next time we talk it will be with Dr. Zimmerman. Now get out, you need your rest. Don't bother coming here tomorrow to speak with me. I'll have nothing to say to you."

Bashir understood that he was being forced out of the room on Weyoun's terms this time. He conceded and headed back to his quarters and did some repairs to his face before heading back to bed.

…..


	4. Rao Vantika

Here's the next chapter, it's a little shorter than normal but I'll make up for it in the next chapter I promise. I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review!

…

Weyoun knew that his good doctor friend would not return until his colleague Dr. Zimmerman came with him. Four days after their altercation Weyoun pondered the effects afterwards. The ability to use his emotions in this new body took a little getting used to but with practice he began to feel normal again. He found himself grounded and he could reason things out with more depth than before. Few understood that emotions were very important to a Vorta and even fewer knew that they were in control of every emotion they felt.

Despite being imprisoned he respected Bashir and even his colleague Dr. Zimmerman. What they crated was pure genius, even by Dominion exacting standards. They've enabled him to exist after his body was no longer capable of responding to mental stimulation. From what he gathered they would be able to give him freedom from this holographic world as well.

The sound of his quarter doors opened and he was pleased to see Bashir and Dr. Zimmerman enter. "Ah, Dr. Zimmerman it is a pleasure to meet you at last." He smiled and put on his best diplomatic voice. Give them a show to analyze.

Zimmerman was the first to speak. He was impressed with Weyoun and found it hard not to show pride in his work. "I can see that the experiment was a success."

"I can't tell you how much it hurts me to hear you think of me in such regard."

Bashir half smiled at Weyoun's false sadness. He had to admit that Weyoun was entertaining at times.

Zimmerman was not impressed and started tapping away on his PADD. "I was informed that you wanted to speak with me. Well I'm here. Please ask your questions. Do understand that if you make an attempt to attack me or Dr. Bashir again you'll lose your physical abilities. You'll be reduced to an image once again."

Well played doctor. Weyoun nodded in understanding. "My fate is in your hands."

"Weyoun we need to know more about the Complex. You said that it had something to do with the Dominion's past." Bashir pushed knowing that Weyoun would try to steer the conversation his way.

"Once you give us some information we can look into making you more comfortable." Zimmerman said casually.

It didn't take long to realize that Zimmerman's strength didn't lie in negotiation. He was a powerful man in his own right and held in very high regard. Zimmerman was used to getting things done his way and quickly as there was no need to deal with living workers. He created his workforce.

Bashir knew from Weyoun's manner that he was planning something. "Dr. Zimmerman how about we answer some of Weyoun's questions. Is that alright with you Weyoun?"

"Wonderful!" He clapped his hands together and guided them to the sofa as he took the chair across from them. "Would either of you enjoy anything from the replicator?" They shook their heads as negative and Weyoun settled down. "I want to know what you plan to do with me after I help you."

"You'll be taken from this station to Earth for further study." Zimmerman blurted out.

"You're lying to me. The intelligence information I hold is far too valuable to be simply stored away. Try again." Weyoun crossed his legs in a casual manner and waited for a response.

"How does your freedom sound to you?" Bashir now smiled catching Weyoun off guard.

Weyoun took a moment to think on his words. His eyes narrowed. "How is that even possible?"

Zimmerman looked worried but Bashir motioned to remain quiet for the moment. "Two methods, first through another body; that is only temporary mind you and the other option is to be contained in a small cube that will allow solidification of your holo image."

"As if either option will be granted me."

"And why would we distrust you?" Zimmerman casually asked out of the blue.

"I'm sure my past speaks for itself. I am still Weyoun 8 after all." He gave a slight smile.

"Yes but you no longer serve your gods, have no purpose, no war to fight and Dr. Bashir and myself are the only ones that can offer you what you so desire. Immortality."

Weyoun's face hardened for a moment upon hearing his fate so bluntly thrown at him. There was more to this than he first realized. They want him to take the bait. "You want me to be immortal. There's something wrong with my body isn't there?"

Zimmerman simply typed on his PADD, a deflection if Weyoun ever saw one. Bashir looked at Zimmerman but it was for show. He could tell Bashir was simply playing along, hiding something. "The deterioration will not get to that point for another four, or five months."

"You can lie better than that Julian. Try again." Weyoun caught them at their game. "I don't care about the fate of the Alpha quadrant. Give me one day in your body and I'll give you all the memories about the complex you'll ever want. Think about it. You said another body and I can only assume that you need a fresh specimen." Weyoun vanished leaving two very upset doctors.

…

The infirmary exploded with loud voices. Bashir made sure that Weyoun would not try and listen in.

"You can't not be serious in allowing him to use you." Zimmerman almost raised his voice but the blood vessel in his forehead was having different plans of its own.

"We don't have the time to waste as you well know."

Zimmerman read the reports the complex is spreading fast and in a few more days it will be impossible to contain. They don't even know how it spreads so easily. "Then give him the cube and we'll retrieve information from it after."

"It takes a month for his program to fully adjust. Weyoun has eight lives worth of memories. Well technically five since the last three were very short. But still that's more…"

"Don't dictate to me, I engineered this technology remember?"

They both stewed in silence until Bashir pushed his idea once again. "We'll get him down to a few hours instead of a day. Do you see any other way?"

Zimmerman walked to the door of the infirmary. "No more than three hours. After that it's too unpredictable as he may not leave unless under duress, as in pain." He turned back remembering something. "I thought that you were infected by a scientist a few years back; the first year you where on the station."

Julian shuddered at the memory. He remembered the incident very clearly. "He is not Rao Vantika. Very different profile actually."

"He wanted to live and did anything to do it. I read the report. You could do nothing to stop him. Weyoun has had eight bodies, all those memories add up. I don't trust him. As a reminder he is also genetically enhanced so that little feature of yours will not be an asset."

"We have no other choice." Julian's voice was clipped. He was hurt that his genetic background was brought up so casually.

Zimmerman let out a long sigh and nodded then left the room. Bashir was pleased that he won the argument but knew that it was a huge risk. The memories of Vantika fresh in his head.

…..

Weyoun quickly learned he was shut out from listening in on the conversation between the two doctors. This was going to be fun and neither of them knew how naïve they were. The complex had already spread too quickly to be stopped but he would gladly give Bashir all the information he had on the complex for a price. If they didn't watch their step many species would fall victim to the complex and end up an unwilling servants to the Founders in the end.

He smiled at the thought that he could be responsible for such actions; bringing millions if not billions to their knees and serve the Founders. It was a dark time for the Dominion but afterwards it helped pave the way to the Dominion's most powerful period in its history.

The stories of what happened to the Vorta when they were struck with the complex. They were frightening tales that made him wonder how the Vorta survived at all. The Founders had a huge role in their survival and it strengthened his resolve that the Founders were his gods regardless of the genetic manipulation done to enforce his servitude.

…

Very sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be much, much longer.


	5. Watch and Learn

Here's the next chapter, I hate writers block! I own nothing of the Star Trek world. Please review.

…

Kira entered Weyoun's quarters curious as to why she was requested to come there. There would be nothing she could do against Weyoun should he decide to do anything. His holo state scared her a little more than she was willing to admit but kept her face neutral as possible upon entering. She noticed the tense atmosphere in the room straight away. "Is there a problem Julian?"

"Ah, no not really, just we need some security and we wanted someone who can react quickly if there is a problem." He knew he wasn't hiding his emotions very well.

"Dr. Zimmerman, are you going to explain to me what is going on?" Kira asked, now impatience scraping her voice. She had the distinct feeling that something was being hidden from her.

He raised his eyebrows in a fashion to show displeasure and sighed. "Weyoun will be borrowing Bashir's body for about three hours."

Kira's whole body practically shouted at him. Weyoun was no one to trust. She had to work with him for a year on this station and wouldn't trust him if her life depended on it. "What are you thinking? Julian you can't be serious. Weyoun cannot be trusted. I worked with that creature for over a year."

"I can't tell you how sad that makes me feel." Weyoun appeared beside her. "And that wasn't me as you well know. Not that you bothered to try to get to know me while I was working with you. If you did you would realize it was me that stopped Dukat from taking over Bajor and raping half the Bajoran woman on the station. Oh, he had plans for you. Self deluded, thinking you would make as good a comfort woman as your mother."

Kira saw red and struck Weyoun's face with a resounding slap. He fell to the ground and began to rub his cheek somewhat enjoying the sensation of actually feeling something. Kira for her part was dumbstruck that she felt heat come off of him. He felt very, very real. "How is that possible? You have him a realistic body?" She stepped back in a protective stance.

Weyoun had to admit he was enjoying her discomfort greatly. Zimmerman couldn't help feel proud of his accomplishments in his field and it showed on his face. "That would be my genius. He is able to feel physical sensations. Your slap was genuinely painful to him. Now we need you here in case Weyoun does something while in Julian's body. This has to be kept strictly confidential you understand and both Bashir and Weyoun agreed that you could be trusted."

"I have full confidence that you will be as professional as I remember Colonel." Weyoun smiled knowing that his insult did its work.

After some arguments Kira settled down and watched the procedure. It took less than three minutes. A small device was attached to Bashir's temples and that was it. She observed his reactions as he stood up from the couch.

"It's me, Julian. I don't think it worked. I don't feel him at all." He looked at Zimmerman then fell to the floor. Zimmerman lifted him up to the couch with Kira standing at the ready. When Julian looked up at Zimmerman he shook his head. "I'm alright, he's here. I wasn't prepared is all."

"Who has control?" Kira asked. "You do remember…?"

"I do of course, it's my body, and yes I remember Vantika all too well."

He sat up and closed his eyes. "Give me a minute please." Weyoun was there and he could feel the Vorta's emotions. Was it humor?

'Alright Weyoun I know you are there.'

'Very good Julian, now let's talk about the Complex. Actually I'll show you but you need to relax, sleep for about an hour. You should tell Dr. Zimmerman and Kira. I get the feeling she doesn't trust me.'

Julian could only agree and he opened his eyes. "He's going to show me his memories. I'll need to be asleep for this so…"

"You won't be talking to us for a while." Kira wondered why she was asked here at all. "That's a very bad idea. I don't trust him."

Zimmerman jumped in. "We have no other choice. It's about the Complex and I don't believe Weyoun's body is going to last for much longer. A week at the most, it's deteriorated faster than expected."

She understood instantly. "He has information you need and there's no time left." Kira grew angrier as she knew that Weyoun stalled until this point. He has nothing to lose.

After Zimmerman and Kira were reassured Bashir went to the bedroom and placed himself comfortably on the bed and went to sleep. Bashir was surprised how easy it was to do so. He was usually a light sleeper. He found himself in a very realistic dream.

"Oh it's not a dream, not as you understand one to be." Weyoun walked up to Bashir. "This is how Vorta access information so easily. We remember everything and can access any memory we want; recorded perfectly."

"My brain isn't designed to function in such a fashion. How is this possible?" Bashir was genuinely interested. Memory allocation in a Human was very different than most species. This was all too vivid and he couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

Weyoun, seeing Julian tense up did his best to relax the good doctor. "It will take time to explain. After the tour I'll answer every question you have on that topic." He motioned to a door. "Shall we?"

What choice did he have? He followed Weyoun and they entered a white room with screens and Vorta on bio beds. "You can walk around in your memories?"

Weyoun nodded and stood next to a bed with what looks to be a dying Vorta female. "All will be explained in the end." He paid special attention to her face, looking at her eyes as they stare at the ceiling.

"Who is or was she?" Bashir stood next to the bed, opposite Weyoun.

"Erila, Weyoun's daughter and only child."

Bashir was confused. "I don't understand."

"All clones stem from a natural Vorta. Weyoun was cloned as he was dying of the same Complex as his daughter. My first clone's duty was to care for the dying and to see that the cloning process was successful." He looked up at Bashir's surprised face. "I wasn't always a diplomat. It takes at least two lives to figure out what a clone's strengths are."

Bashir focused and started to ask the important questions. There were so many he wanted to ask as Weyoun was open to answering but there wasn't any time. "How was the Complex started? You stated that it was a Dominion failure."

"It started out as a cure or was supposed to be for a virus that almost wiped my people out. The Vorta have been in the service of the Founders since the beginning of the Dominion's creation. Clones are a relatively new addition to the Dominion." Weyoun stepped away and tapped on the consol. "Watch and learn."

Images of dying Vorta and accounts from scientists told Julian that what was supposed to be a cure turned viral and mutated the virus that it was intended to destroy.

A Vorta scientist looked very old and worn out on the screen. His voice was grave and moved like gravel in his voice. Bashir had an inclination as to what the man was going to say just by the look in his eyes. Julian noticed that the Vorta held green eyes, not the blueish-purpule color like all other Vorta he met.

'_This is Uyan, chief science medical technician of the Tarrak-Hartara'n medical facility on the southern district of Kuril Prime. We have mapped out the full lifespan of the virus and the stages that the host will go through when infected._

'_The first stage is the easiest to catch. Fevers, hallucinations and loss of language abilities are all common amongst the infected. The problem we have found is that this stage only lasts for three hours and it starts as soon as the infection has taken hold of the speech and memory areas of the brain. Once this stage has passed the body will resist all forms of treatment._

'_After the first stage comes what could only be a trance state. The host will remain perfectly still for up to four hours or more depending on the age of the host. During this phase the body goes through changes, the eyes change color usually a blue or purple color. This is the case amongst Vorta. It is also through this stage that the host's sense of taste greatly decreases to almost nothing._

'_The final stage is the host will act as they did before but start to seek out others to infect. The hosts can talk and act normally and only have one hour to infect the next possible host before it dies.'_

Bashir watched with interest as the scientist was trying to compose himself. He watched as he listened to the man continue.

'_What was found was that the hallucinations were the one symptom that outlasted all the others. These hallucinations ended when the next host became infected. Any transfer of memory, blood or the act of copulation will result in infection. Though there is no cure for the Complex, the Nuzarian Complex to be exact there is a method to prevent death. If a sample of some uninfected tissue or blood from the infected host is injected into the bloodstream it will be accepted as an infection of a new host.'_

'_The Nuzarians' efforts have lead to this discovery. They have found a way to control it. I ask that all Vorta forgive the mistakes made by the Nuzarians in finding the cure for the virus that has taken hold of our race.'_

The screen went blank and Julian looked at Weyoun with a mixture of fear and anger. "Tell me Weyoun do Vorta carry the Complex?"

"Indeed, though infection or transfer of the complex can only be done through mental exchange of memories. We've had a very long time to rid the transfer of infection by the other methods." Weyoun looked so pleased with him and waited for Julian to ask the question he knew was going to be asked.

"Am I now infected?"

Weyoun nodded. "There is nothing you can do but think of whom to infect, Dr. Zimmerman or Kira. You know how to stop the death. I am sure that you have a blood or tissue sample of one of them."

"Why? How do you benefit from this?" Bashir was ready to kill Weyoun.

"I'm the infection so you can never get rid of me. All that I was is now in your brain. Get used to me Bashir we'll be spending a lot of time together."

"You could at the very least explain my original curiosity about how I can see your memories such as they are." His voice cut through the air.

Weyoun stepped closer to Bashir. "The virus alters the brain to allow for it to survive."

"The star." When exposed to air it dissolved and takes all function from the brain with it.

The sound of clapping filled the white room. "Figured it out. I am so pleased."

"The infection is how the memories are transferred. A clone is given these memories and is infected."

"Collected daily." Weyoun walked to the door. "Time we leave here. You need to wake up to start the show. Too bad you won't be able to tell anyone what happened. This is going to be so much fun."

Bashir woke up but his memories and reality meshed together and his voice was not cooperating with him.

"Julian, what's wrong? What happened?" She looked into his eyes but she couldn't see him in there. "I swear Weyoun I'll make you pay for this." Kira looked into Julian's eyes hoping Weyoun could see and hear her.

Zimmerman had all three beamed to the infirmary and had Bashir placed on a bio bed. All basic tests were done. The Bajoran doctors assisted and were instructed not to have direct contact with Bashir. It took little time to figure out that Bashir was infected and that his biology was being altered. It was time that Starfleet was contacted.

Bashir closed his eyes as he could not trust what was going on around him. The only thing that was true was Weyoun's voice. 'I have more memories than you do Julian. You will slowly be pushed out of the way as my memories infiltrate yours.'

Upon opening his eyes tears formed, he was utterly trapped in his body and could warn no one about what was going to happen to him or anyone near him.

…..


	6. Kalukalaka

Here's another chapter. Please read and review. I own nothing of the Star Trek world.

…..

Bashir woke up and asked the nurse next to his bed for an update on his health. All signs seemed to be normal from the charts. Everything that Weyoun told him came crashing through and the impulse to warn as many people as possible. The temptation in him was urging him to touch someone to spread the illness. He attempted to get up but found he held no control over his body.

"_Let me handle things from here on out. You'll end up getting us both killed, or imprisoned."_

It was an odd feeling moving about but not being able to control anything. He felt himself smirk then smile when Kira and Zimmerman entered. Relief was on their faces though Zimmerman recovered the fastest with his scientific mind kicking in. "I'm fine and Weyoun was good on his promise. There is no cure but a method to stop the complex from spreading."

"By all means, let's hear it." Zimmerman was quick to take all the notes and double cross everything possible. "So we have to give you a blood sample to infect?"

"Yes, a simple tissue sample is all that is needed. But as for vaccination being infected then having a foreign blood sample enter the system would solve the problem." Weyoun was thoroughly enjoying this event and looked forward to play acting as Bashir in future.

Kira watched Bashir the whole time. The pit in her stomach was yelling at her not to trust Bashir so easily. "That's wonderful news. Starfleet medical will be thrilled with the findings. But what about Weyoun, is he still there?"

Weyoun turned to face Kira and started to think. "I don't think he's here. I have not heard from him or felt him. I would like a brain scan to determine if he is here. Very strange remembering things I never experienced."

"That's not too surprising. I'll match your brainwaves with the ones on record. If you please Julian." Zimmerman motioned to the bio bed.

"I'll leave you two alone, I just came to see if you are alright."

Weyoun smiled back, watching her leave. He held the look of calm and curiosity while the scanning took place.

"_They will find you out."_

"_Don't be so sure of that. I was awake for a short time and managed to alter a few things on the computer's database."_

"_!"_

Zimmerman looked at the data and was very pleased. "It seems that Weyoun does not exist. Though there are signs of high nervatic stress due to the increase of memories. That will settle down in a few days time. I would highly suggest you speak with your girlfriend. Lieutenant Dax will be more than pleased to help you."

It took all of his control not to smile with glee at this new information. "Yes, she'll be a great help." All he needed to know was where she was at the moment.

"She'll be returning to the station in a few hours time. Been away for about two months I hear." Zimmerman tapped away, full concentration on the readings. "Well that's all for now. You do understand that you'll be questioned about his memories. There's a lot of intelligence information that is now in your head."

"Make sure that Ezri has been given treatment. I don't want too…you understand."

"Ah, yes I'll see to the treatment myself as well as treat you now, using a sample of my blood."

Weyoun could feel the urge to infect ebb until it was no longer an issue. Bashir's body was free from all contamination from the complex. Next on the agenda was having a very serious talk about his future with Bashir.

…

Bashir was never more frightened in his life and there was nothing he was able to do to fight or get control of his body. His whole life was being taken away by a cloned dead man squatter. Weyoun could feel Bashir fighting for control and losing.

As soon as he settled in Bashir's quarters he sat down on the couch and relaxed. "I think it's time we had a discussion about our future."

"_What are you planning to do exactly? I am not exactly an unknown person in Starfleet and have many friends that know me very well."_

Weyoun thought about speaking aloud but didn't want to get into that habit so thought back instead. _"I have no intentions on giving up this body Julian so you will have to get used to the idea of having another permanent resident living with you."_

"_Answer my question!"_

"_You are a rather high profile personality aren't you? I'll have to slowly ease our way out of Starfleet and onto a different career."_

_Bashir shuddered at that thought. He worked too hard to have Weyoun throw it all away. "No, Starfleet is my life."_

"_Was your life. You now have eight other lifetimes of memories. Your friends will understand if you are affected in some way. Wanting to change things, incorporate new ideas into your daily routine."_

"_I'm not a Trill Weyoun!"_

Weyoun sat up and smiled. "Oh, yes Ezri. You know she's always had feelings for you. As is Jadzia." He thought back when he first attempted to interrogate Ezri on Cardassian Prime. The look of discomfort she felt under his gaze with the information he had was so entertaining. Now he would have the opportunity to explore sexuality.

"_Leave her alone! You will not touch her!"_

"_Of course I won't it's your body. I see. You don't want me to know her intimately. You seem to forget I have your memories, I remember the first time you kissed her, and the first time you trailed your fingers all the way down her body following those detailed spots. Ezri loves Bajoran wine as it allowed her to be more 'creative' while in your company."_

Bashir was seething with anger and couldn't do a thing about the situation. It wasn't just about Ezri there was Starfeet security to worry about. Weyoun was still very loyal to the Dominion and had plans to return to the Dominion with Starfleet data as a gift.

He hadn't bothered with revealing anything but it seems there were no secrets between the two of them now. Weyoun could remember Bashir's memories and for the first time understood what it was like to be a child.

"You still have that bear? I thought such toys were for children in your race."

Bashir would have been blushing had he control over his body. _"Let's just say I'm attached to it."_

"_What would you do in return to have me leave Kalukalaka alone?"_

"_You tell me Weyoun, that's what you want."_

"_I'll keep you posted."_

Weyoun stood up and looked around Julian's quarters. They didn't seem unfamiliar to him in the slightest. There was minimal mess as Starfleet training would have given Bashir a sense of cleanliness. Items drew his attention and Weyoun instantly knew when they were given to him and why. "How sentimental and a waste of space."

"_You brought Zial's painting with you to Cardassia. What was the purpose of that? Oh, I see it was the first time that anyone has given anything to you because they truly wanted to."_

It was a painful while pleasant memory. He remembered being given the painting by Zial. She was painfully naïve of the events around her and of her father's genuine nature. The painting was given to him for the purpose of enjoyment. It was such a shame that he was unable to understand it.

"_You were not supposed to understand it. The painting was simply made to be enjoyed."_

"_I never asked you for your opinion."_

Both of them calmed down. It seemed that their memories were now completely combined but observed and seen from two points of view. Bashir took this time to filter though Weyoun's memories and was surprised to find that the first Weyoun clone lived over two hundred years. He had to pull out of the memories as he was getting lost in them. His short thirty something years could not compete against the onslaught of Weyoun's.

Weyoun looked through Bashir's memories and looked for memories connected to taste and a sense of aesthetics. For the first time he looked around the room and found he had an opinion on the design and color. The design was pleasing to him. The angles gave the space character. There was no real reason behind his thoughts and he knew there didn't need to be.

"I think it's time we planned on what to do for our future. It seems we have influenced each other to a far higher degree than estimated."

…..

_Sorry everyone that this chapter is so short and for the long wait._


End file.
